Triple The Danger
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: Life's always an adventure with the Manchester family. Captain Man has 3 daughters that he takes care of. Ripley being the oldest, Summer being the middle child and Cheyenne being the baby of the family. Can Captain Man handle all 3 of his daughters or will he need some help?
1. Daughter Drama

**Author's Note:**

 **Hi. It's me. Just found out that My favorite actor, Cooper Barnes has a daughter and her name is Ripley. I might be the first born in the family but, still, I have a sister to protect.**

 **Anyways, I decided to do this fan fic because I was wondering about the idea if Captain Man had 3 daughters. Would he be able to handle the danger of that? Well, you'll just have to find out now, won't you?**

 **I hope you enjoy this fan fic as much as I love putting the imagination, effort, and time into this.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Love,**

 **Captain Man's Baby Girl**

In the Man Cave...

2 daughters came out of the sprocket, one with a hair dryer in her hand and the other one that was chasing the one with the hair dryer.

Both daughters looked the same with brown hair and blue eyes except one was older than the other.

"Summer, give me back my hair dryer!" The older twin named Ripley said as she was chasing Summer.

"No. I need it!" Summer said as she was now running around Cheyenne's bassinet with it, trying to get Ripley to catch her.

"For what, Summer? Your ugly hair?" Ripley asked, in a low voice because she knew that their baby sister, Cheyenne, was asleep in the bassinet where they were at.

"QUIT CALLING MY HAIR UGLY!" Summer said, in a very loud and mean tone.

"Keep it down, Summer, you're going to wake up Cheyenne." Ripley said, trying to calm Summer down.

"DON'T TELL ME TO KEEP IT DOWN, RIPLEY! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAS THE UGLIEST HAIR!" Summer yelled.

When Summer yelled that to Ripley, Ripley got really mad at Summer and they then started fighting each other.

As they were arguing and fighting, Cheyenne woke up and started crying.

"See, Summer? See? You just woke Cheyenne up." Ripley said, with concern in her voice.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT! THAT BABY IS SO PATHETIC! NO WONDER DAD SAID HE HATED HER!" Summer said.

When Cheyenne heard that, she cried louder.

Ripley went over to Cheyenne's bassinet and she picked Cheyenne up out of it.

"It's okay, Cheyenne, don't listen to Summer. She's just jealous that you are getting all of the attention and she's not." Ripley said as she was comforting Cheyenne.

As Ripley and Summer were arguing, the sprocket door opened and Schwoz and Ray, who was dressed in his Captain Man costume came walking down the stairs and walked over to where Ripley and Summer were.

"Girls, what's going on?" Captain Man asked in a firm but, calm voice.

When Captain Man asked them that question, Ripley and Summer got quiet.

"Nothing, Dad." Ripley said.

"You sure, girls?" Captain Man asked as he heard Cheyenne crying.

When Summer was standing there, between the frustration and her baby sister crying, she looked right at Captain Man and she then looked at Ripley, giving her a mean look.

"Ripley won't let me use her hair dryer so that I can dry my hair." Summer said.

Captain Man then looked at Ripley.

"She didn't ask me so, she decided to take it without asking me for it." Ripley said, truthfully.

"I want a third opinion. Where's Cheyenne?" Captain Man said, now wondering about his little baby, Cheyenne was at.

"She's on the couch, on her back." Summer said.

Captain Man then turned towards the couch and saw his little baby, Cheyenne, crying.

He then went over to her and picked her up off of the couch and he held her in his arms.

As Captain Man was holding Cheyenne, Cheyenne began to open her little baby eyes so that she could see her Daddy, who gave birth to her (I'll explain that scientifically soon).

Summer and Ripley were still arguing and fighting over the hair dryer.

"That's enough fighting, girls. We'll talk about this after you two get home from school." Captain Man said as he was going over to his desk with Cheyenne.

"But, Dad..." Summer said, complaining.

"No buts, Summer. Ripley, you can go ahead and go." Captain Man said as Ripley and Summer were grabbing their backpacks and lunch boxes.

Right after they did that, they headed over to the tubes.

The tubes came down around them.

"Call it, Summer." Ripley said as she was looking up.

"Up the tube!" Summer said.

Then, the tubes sucked them up.

 **(Okay. Sibling rivalry going on here. Ripley and Summer were both born from their mother, Nikki, but, they look like Captain Man while Cheyenne was born from their father, Captain Man. Nikki didn't want Cheyenne in there with the other two twins so, Captain Man decided to hold her in his body until the 9th month came. You should always ask to borrow your brother's or sister's things. Don't just go in their room and steal. What's going to happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review and please tell me what you thought about this chapter and please tell me to update. Thanks😊**


	2. A Very Special Guest

Summer's POV:

When me and Ripley got home from school, we found Dad sitting on the couch, in the store.

"Dad, what's going on? Where's Cheyenne?" I asked Ray.

"She's downstairs with Gooch and Schwoz." Ray said as he was getting up off of the couch and now walking over to the elevator.

We then decided to follow him.

When we got down to the bottom of the elevator, the elevator door opened and we saw Gooch and Schwoz, being clueless.

Schwoz was carrying baby Cheyenne around, like he didn't know what to do with her and Gooch, well, he was acting like a fool.

Me and Ripley sat down on the couch and as we were sitting down on the couch, the whole couch looked like it was wet.

"Dad?" I said.

Ray then came over to me.

"Yes, Summer?" Ray responded.

"The whole couch is wet." I said.

Ray then began to test my theory by sitting down on the couch.

When he sat down on the couch, his blue jeans began to absorb the wetness and when he felt it, he got up.

"WHO DIDN'T CHANGE CHEYENNE'S DIAPER LIKE I TOLD THEM TO AN HOUR AGO?!" Ray said, now mad.

Gooch then pointed at Schwoz.

Schwoz then laid down on the floor and played dead because he knew that Ray was severely mad at him.

Baby Cheyenne continued to cry.

Ray then came over to Schwoz and grabbed the little week old from him.

"Summer, can you please hold Cheyenne for me? I'll be right back." Ray said as he carried baby Cheyenne over to where I was.

"Sure, Dad, I'll hold her." I said as I extended my arms out.

Ray then gave Cheyenne to me and he went into the sprocket.

6 minutes later...

As Ripley and I were on our phones, texting our friends, the sprocket door opened and Dad came out, wearing his Captain Man costume.

"Okay, girls. Daddy has a big surprise for you." Captain Man said as he now grabbed baby Cheyenne from me and he was now holding her.

"What's the surprise, Dad?" I asked, now super excited.

"Yeah, Dad, what is the surprise?" Ripley asked as she turned around to face Captain Man.

"Well, she should be here any..." Captain Man started saying.

Just before Captain Man could finish that sentence, one of the tubes came down and then entranced a woman who had pink hair.

"Girls, I'd like you to meet Pink. She'll be staying with us to help out." Captain Man said.

When me and Ripley heard the name Pink, we got really excited.

"Pink, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and change Cheyenne's diaper." Captain Man said as he was holding Cheyenne in his arms.

Then, he went into the sprocket.

 **(OMG. Pink is going to be helping Captain Man with the kids. Remember Pink? She's a famous music artist that had played a part in Happy Feet 2 and she has a famous duet with Kenny Chesney called: Setting The World On Fire. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Thanks😊**


End file.
